


Magica realtà

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cicatrice insanguinata [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic Collection, Introspection, Missing Scene, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash-fic e drabble nel mondo di Harry Potter.





	1. Merope Gaunt

**Author's Note:**

> POV First person.  
I pensieri di Merope Gaunt.  
Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.  
Grigliata/Pressione + Genere Introspettivo  
Prompt: https://scontent-fco1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/64322711_2385581698345297_7713439261327884288_n.jpg?_nc_cat=104&_nc_ht=scontent-fco1-1.xx&oh=e0afdb4e9cb0e5c7f419cd7dc9df46df&oe=5D9303B1

Merope Gaunt

Per lui non sono mai stata altro che la brutta contadina, la figura da deridere, l’essere da maltrattare. Non ero Merope, ero la cretina che infangava con gli zoccoli dei suoi cavalli. Non ero Gaunt, la vittima di suo padre e di una casata decaduta. La disperazione ha consumato la mia magia, ma il desiderio mi sta permettendo l’ultimo incanto.

Ora sono ‘amore’ mentre la passione lo consuma. Il suo petto pallido si alza e abbassa affannosamente, mentre si rotola nel letto dove abbiamo trovato riparo.

Siamo fuggiti insieme. Sembra preda delle febbri, ma quel sorriso perso è solo per me. Farnetica parole dolcissime, ed io lo accarezzo possessiva con una mano.

Presto il mio ventre sarà rigonfio del figlio che aspetto da lui, e a quel punto sarà legato a me anche senza bisogno della pozione. Sì, la pozione d’amore che tengo nell’altra mano, in una boccettina deliziosa. Così piccola, decorata da piccoli ghirigori dorati.

Da fuori viene un forte odore di umido, causato dalla pioggia, quasi di muffa per via del luogo in cui siamo, e di grigliata. Tutte queste esalazioni si mischiano al sudore delle lenzuola dove ci rotoliamo, dandomi alla testa.

Alle volte bisogna fare pressione sulla realtà, sui sentimenti, per modellarli, ed ottenere ciò che si è sempre sognato.


	2. ‘Regalini’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Back to High School” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 260  
★ Prompt/Traccia: 6. A è l’inserviente della scuola segretamente innamorato dell’insegnante B, per cui dissemina regalini in giro.

‘Regalini’

Gocce di umidità scendevano lungo le pareti di pietra della scuola, creando delle ragnatele pallide di condensa.

Nei corridoi fuori dall’aula risuonavano le risate di Pix, mentre perlacei fantasmi passavano davanti ai quadri in movimento. In lontananza si sentiva il parlottare degli studenti, mentre

La luce pallida del sole filtrava dalle grandi finestre, ma rischiarava meno delle innumerevoli candele che volteggiavano. Candelabri dalle fiamme violette erano appese alle pareti dell’aula.

Gazza posò sotto uno dei banchi una fotografia in bianco e nero di uno studente appeso per gli alluci. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua, e fece un sorriso storto.

“Sì, tesoro… Metti pure lì quel topo. Così potrà dire che la colpa è del Preside” disse al suo gatto. I suoi occhi brillarono, maligni.

< Sono convinto che la mia adorata Umbridge apprezza i miei regali. Lei è sempre così rosa, dolce e garbata. Sembra uno dei suoi teneri gattini, ma dal cuore nero come la tenebra.

Lo sento che lei odia i maghi come li odio io. Lei fa parte di una nuova razza, superiore, ed io potrò unirmi a lei un giorno.

Sì, lei è l’unica professoressa decente in questo schifo di scuola. Sa che l’unico modo per trattare questi maledetti ragazzini è con la giusta tortura. Bisogna avere il pugno di ferro, sempre > pensò.

“Le lascerò qualche regalino anche in aula professori e in Sala Grande” cinguettò.

< Prima o poi si accorgerà del mio amore per lei! In fondo, anche se sono un inserviente, vengo pur sempre da una famiglia purosangue! > pensò.


	3. Cap.3 Luma-club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Back to High School” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 315  
★ Prompt/Traccia: 15. A finisce senza neanche rendersene conto in un esclusivo club della sua scuola e la sua vita cambia completamente.

Cap.3 Luma-club

Harry socchiuse gli occhi, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

< La mia vita ha questa pessima abitudine, cambia completamente da un momento all’altro > rifletté. Si grattò la cicatrice, guardò il giovane davanti a lui intento ad ingozzarsi di profiteroles.

< Di solito la colpa è sempre di qualche professore qui a scuola. Hagrid è arrivato e mi ha fatto scoprire la magia. All’epoca mi sembrava una favola. Certo, rispetto ai Dursley persino Voldemort non mi sembra tanto male.

Mi chiedo dove sia finita Hermione > pensò.

“Ragazzi miei, spero che vi stiate divertendo. Questo è un club esclusivo per i migliori.

Non dovete avere pietà di coloro che non sono riusciti entrare…”. La voce di Lumacorno risuonava nel salone.

Era seduto insieme ai ragazzi ad un tavolo circolare.

Harry si raddrizzò gli occhiali dalla montatura tonda, il sudore aveva appannato le sue lenti. Guardò di sottecchi il mobiletto dove c’erano le foto dei ‘migliori’ di Lumacorno, divenuti famosi. Poté scorgere un paio di biglietti omaggio e una copia della Gazzetta del profeta.

Si obbligò a fare un sorriso.

< Anche Raptor ha sconvolto parecchio la mia vita. Non solo ha tentato di uccidermi, ma ha aiutato Voldemort a popolare i miei incubi. Era sulla sua testa! Lì, nella carne! Che orrore > ricordò.

“Non sarebbe esclusivo se entrassero tutti” disse con voce affabile.

“Esatto! Esatto, bravissimo ragazzo. Il punto è proprio questo” si congratulò Lumacorno, strofinando le dita tra loro.

< A causa delle mire di Lumacorno, sono finito in un nuovo gioco di potere. Devo riuscire a conquistarlo per avere il ricordo che Silente mi ha chiesto.

Mi sento sempre più utilizzato da quello che un tempo consideravo un mentore, un grand’uomo. Mi sento a disagio nel mio stesso corpo.

So che se riuscirò a compiere questa missione, mi libererò da ogni dubbio e ogni titubanza. O almeno ci spero > rifletté.


	4. Salvato dagl’Infernus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: #1 Harry Potter: Harry/Regulus  
Soulmate (what if) in cui Regulus è sopravvissuto a stento dopo lo scambio del medaglione, ma è dovuto rimanere nascosto (anche dopo essersi ripreso) per non mettere ancora più in pericolo Harry  
Pacchetto: 27: Ossa; Arancione; Maledizione

Salvato dagl’Infernus

“Ti ringrazio di essermi venuto a cercare. Pensavo che avrei passato tutto il resto della mia vita prigioniero degli Infernus” sussurrò Regulus. Versò un po’ di the con la mano tremante.

< Salvare lui è stato un po’ come riuscire a salvare ciò che rimaneva di Sirius, almeno il suo ricordo > pensò Harry, stringendo le ginocchia con le mani.

“Non è stato solo merito mio. Il professor Silente era con me quel giorno, per spezzare la maledizione” rispose.

Regulus si sedette pesantemente su una poltrona. “Po-potevi anche… non riportarmi a casa mia. Ora appartiene a te” biascicò.

< Sono sopravvissuto a stento allo scambio dei medaglioni e, per la maledizione che avevo scatenato, avrei dovuto finire i miei giorni rinchiuso in una prigione nell’acqua infestata. Ho passato giorno dopo giorno a urlare, piangere, privo di speranza, tremante di paura.

Solo per aver fatto l’unica cosa buona della mia vita > pensò.

“Vorrei poter fare di più, invece sono costretto a chiederti di rimanere prigioniero tra queste mura ora che potresti goderti la vita” sussurrò il ragazzo.

Regulus guardò i suoi occhi verde speranza e arrossì. Si piegò in avanti e gli accarezzò la spalla. “Non dirlo neanche per scherzo Harry. Non ti metterò a rischio facendomi vedere in giro.

Tu-sai-chi capirebbe subito che qualcuno sta dando la caccia ai suoi Horcrux a quel punto” ribatté secco.

Harry annuì lentamente, scompigliando la zazzera mora.

“Sì, ma dovrò farti avere dei vestiti nuovi. L’arancione non ti dona” scherzò.

< Così magro, pelle ed ossa, dopo una vita di prigionia. Non so se il cuore mi batte così forte perché mi ricorda troppo il mio padrino, il fratello che mi aveva promesso una nuova vita, o perché sembra così fragile e bello insieme > pensò, avvertendo un calore all’altezza del collo.

“Ci conto” sussurrò Regulus. “Ho sempre tenuto molto alla moda”.


	5. Il pitone mannaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: #1, Snarry, Au dove Severus è un lupo mannaro e soccorre un Harry che è svenuto a poca distanza dalla sua tana.  
Pacchetto: Pacchetto: 1: Lupo mannaro; Luna; Scricchiolio

Il pitone mannaro

“Quel dannato Fenrir Greyback se lo scorda se pensa che gli obbedirò ancora. Mi avrà anche morso da bambino, ma ormai sono anni che non lo riconosco come alpha. Vengano pure a cercare di sbranarmi. I miei incantesimi protettivi li faranno scappare via guaendo” sussurrò Severus. Era intento a girare un mestolo di legno dentro un grande calderone, da cui si alzava un denso fumo biancastro, la sostanza verde ribolliva densa. “Può scrivermi strillettere anche per tutta la vita se gli aggrada, posso ignorare anche quelle. Che gridino pure, l’importante è che non mi esplodano in giro per casa”.

La luce che proveniva dalle fiamme sotto il paiolo illuminava la caverna, comprese le librerie colme di tomi intorno a lui.

< Maledetto! Se non fosse stato per lui sarei potuto essere un mago normale, andare ad Hogwarts con la mia amata Lily. Ci rimugino continuamente. Poteva essere la nostra favola, chissà se sarei riuscito a dichiararle il mio amore già dal primo anno > pensò Piton.

Udì delle grida, socchiuse gli occhi e si voltò.

< In questa zona non dovrebbero venire babbani. Di certo non può essere l’attacco degli altri lupi mannari, è troppo presto. Quegli idioti verranno a cercarmi solo tra parecchie settimane, prima saranno convinti che risponderò al loro richiamo.

Che siano altri maghi? No, impossibile > pensò. Afferrò la bacchetta da un tavolaccio e la utilizzò per spegnere il fuoco e, strisciando contro la parete in punta di piedi, arrivò alla porta. La socchiuse e guardò fuori, il nascondiglio era nascosto da delle finte pesanti pietre, visibili solo dall’esterno, che non gli oscuravano la visuale.

< Mangiamorte? Di nuovo?! Non era morto anni fa il folle Signore Oscuro che li controllava? > si domandò.

“Expelliarimus!” gridò un giovane uomo. Il raggio vermiglio che si dipartì dalla sua bacchetta raggiunse uno degli avversari.

< Proprio ora che sto facendo la pozione per impedire la trasformazione nel prossimo mese doveva decidere di farsi ammazzare un cretino alla mia porta? Chi sfiderebbe mai delle maledizioni senza perdono con incantesimi da primo anno? > s’interrogò Piton.

Il giovane, dalla vistosa saetta sulla fronte e degli occhiali dalla montatura tonda, annientò gli avversari uno dopo l’altro. L’ultimo lo attaccò alle spalle, con un sonoro scricchiolio si ruppe la bacchetta dell’aggredito.

L’aggressore tentò di pugnalarlo al cuore con un pugnale, l’altro riuscì a spostare la lama che affondò nel suo fianco, facendogli sfuggire un urlo. Il fiotto di sangue macchiò il terreno.

Il ragazzo continuò a combattere e nella colluttazione l’arma recise la gola del suo proprietario. Il giovane aggredito, dalla confusa zazzera mora, scivolò all’indietro.

Severus lo vide svenire, mentre continuava a perdere sangue.

< Presto i suoi nemici storditi si sveglieranno e lo finiranno, sempre che non muoia prima dissanguato.

Ci mancava solo questa! > pensò. Scivolò fuori dal suo nascondiglio, raggiunse il giovane e, facendolo levitare, lo condusse con sé nella sua dimora. Alzò qualche altra illusione protettiva, chiuse a chiave la pesante porta e, accese le luci delle candele che levitavano per la stanza, fece atterrare il giovane incosciente sul divano.

“Mi sporcherà tutto di sangue” borbottò. < Però, guardandolo bene, non è per niente brutto. Fa anche un buon odore. Accidenti, ci risiamo! La mia seconda natura mi fa vomitare, sempre così pronta a trovare possibili candidati per l’accoppiamento. Non sono certo un cane scodinzolante!

Sarà meglio che salvi questo idiota e lo mandi via al più presto > si disse. “… e finirà per attirarmi altri guai, come se io non ne abbia già abbastanza” brontolò.


	6. Specchio dei desideri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per We are out for prompt.  
Pacchetto: 5: Ragnatele; Silenzio; Armadio  
Prompt: Snily: "Si era appena pentito di averglielo chiesto".  
Scritta sentendo: Down With the Sickness - Disturbed (Cover by Jonathan Young); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0zYMjr6W8IQ.

Specchio dei desideri

Severus stava in piedi, di fronte a Silente, l’espressione corrucciata e un rivolo di sudore gelido che gli scivolava lungo il naso adunco.

Il preside aveva una mano posata sullo specchio dei desideri.

“Perdonami ragazzo mio. Mi sono pentito appena te l’ho chiesto” sussurrò l’anziano. Tentò un sorriso conciliante. “Avevi ragione tu. Non posso dimenticarmi dei miei doveri per venirmi a nascondere qui come un adolescente problematico, ho dei doveri. Soprattutto in una notte come questa, dove i nostri giovani studenti possono essere irrequieti”.

“Mi avete chiesto se non lo farei anche io. Meritate una risposta” disse gelido Piton. Avanzò di un paio di passi. “No, non lo farei. Nemmeno nello specchio posso vedere Lily amare me. So quanto sia profondamente sbagliato. Il mio unico desiderio è di vedere suo figlio salvo, per quanto io odi la sua somiglianza al padre”.

Silente scosse il capo. “No, la mia domanda non meritava una risposta. Io ero così assorto in me stesso che per un attimo…”.

“Siete stato umano” lo interruppe Piton.

Le iridi color fiordaliso divennero liquide dietro gli occhiali a mezzaluna.

“Ho visto le foto. Sembravate giovane e bello fino a non troppo tempo fa, siete poi invecchiato di colpo. Voi avete sofferto e soffrite ancora per amore come me, ma non avete trovato un nuovo scopo.

Non avete un ‘Harry Grindelwald’” sussurrò Severus.

Silente fece un sorriso storto. “Ti sei informato bene, non c’è che dire. Non capisco perché hai semplicemente seguito Tom, tu vali mille volte lui”.

Piton abbassò lo sguardo. “Ora seguo voi” rispose.

Albus gli posò una mano sulla spalla. “Ora andiamo. Ad Hogwarts succedono sempre grandi eventi la notte di Halloween” sussurrò. Avanzò di un paio di passi. “Se siamo fortunati ci saranno ancora delle caramelle al limone da mangiare”.

“Lo so che in realtà preferiresti rimanere qui, nel silenzio, tra le ragnatele” mormorò Piton.

Albus si voltò, raddrizzandosi gli occhiali. “Al contrario. Mi piacerebbe di più andare al mio armadio a provare un paio di calzini nuovi. Dovresti vederlo, mi stanno così bene”.

“Potete ingannare gli altri, ma non me” ribatté secco Severus. “Io ti conosco”.

< Cerco in te compagnia come tu la cerchi in me. Due naufraghi che si sostengono a vicenda su una asse galleggiante per non annegare > pensò.


	7. In riva al lago nero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il We are out for prompt.   
Prompt: Draco/Luna. Riflessi di luna  
Bingo: "La pesca non è un vero hobby" + inespressivo  
DraLuna.

In riva al lago nero

Draco era seduto in riva al lago nero, guardava la luce della luna riflettersi sull’acqua.

Luna, accomodata sull’erba umida accanto a lui, si passava le mani sulla gonna. Osservava il viso inespressivo di Draco, i suoi occhi socchiusi.

“Non dovresti stare qui con me. Se ti dovessero scoprire, finiresti anche tu in punizione” sussurrò roco.

< A me non importa più. Tutto quello intorno a cui girava la mia vita ora sembra stupido. Ero uno stupido bambino viziato e neanche me ne rendevo conto > pensò.

Luna lo guardò in viso. “Senti la mancanza di tuo padre?” chiese, fissandolo con i suoi occhi espressivi.

Draco incassò il capo tra le spalle. “In questo periodo dell’anno andavamo a pesca insieme. Era una nostra particolare tradizione natalizia. Diceva che era uno sport nobile, degno dei purosangue”. Afferrò una pietra e la lanciò, questa rimbalzò due volte sull’acqua. La increspò, creando dei cerchi, e affondò, mentre il riflesso della luce si spezzava in bagliori più piccoli. “La pesca non è un vero hobby… ed essere purosangue non porta a niente di diverso che non esserlo” gemette.

< Siamo prigionieri in casa nostra, con la minaccia di Voldemort sul collo > pensò.

Luna gli accarezzò la mano con la propria. “Potrete sempre creare delle nuove tradizioni. Non ti arrendere perché ora vedi tutto nero” lo rassicurò.

< Sono entrata nell’esercito di Silente anche per te. Fermerò la minaccia che incombe su di noi, ti libererò dal peso che adesso attanaglia il tuo cuore > promise.


	8. Contare su di te

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: #3, Harry Potter, Harry/Hermione:  
L'unica che gli era stata sempre vicino era lei. E a volte, solo alcune volte, pensava se sarebbe mai sopravvissuto, più o meno letteralmente, senza di lei.  
Bingo: Misto. Occhi verdi + 110 parole

Partecipa a: We are out for prompt.

Prompt: #3, Harry Potter, Harry/Hermione:

L'unica che gli era stata sempre vicino era lei. E a volte, solo alcune volte, pensava se sarebbe mai sopravvissuto, più o meno letteralmente, senza di lei.

Bingo: Misto. Occhi verdi + 110 parole

Contare su di te

Harry, intirizzito e infreddolito, seduto davanti alla tomba dei suoi genitori, affondato nella neve, si rese conto che accanto a lui c’era Hermione. Quello era forse il peggior Natale che avesse passato, eppure lei era al suo fianco.

Non era a casa dei suoi zii. Per quanto facesse male quella guerra, sapeva che poteva contare su Hermione. Quando per anni si era sentito completamente solo.

Sì, l'unica che gli era stata sempre vicino era lei... E a volte, solo alcune volte, pensava se sarebbe mai sopravvissuto, più o meno letteralmente, senza di lei. Poi si rispondeva un semplice no.

Hermione poteva leggere tutto quello nei suoi grandi occhi verde smeraldo.

[110].


	9. Coinquiline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il: We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: Harry Potter, Ginny/Luna -- Un chicco di riso sulla guancia.

Coinquiline

Luna era intenta a disegnare la stessa figura femminile sorridente sul foglio, provandola in varie posizioni. I manichini femminili erano nelle posizioni più disparate e non sempre i dettagli del volto corrispondevano.

“Dai, continua a disegnare dopo. Adesso è il momento di mangiare” disse Ginny.

Si sedette al tavolo e posò una ciotola di riso davanti ad entrambe.

Luna guardò la ciotola e batté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Sto provando la cucina orientale. Spero ti piaccia” disse Ginny.

Luna sorrise.

< Amo quando fa delle cose insolite. La normalità non è proprio fatta per me. Voglio vivere in un mondo insolito e colorato > pensò. Posò la matita sul foglio e si alzò.

“Allora vado subito a lavarmi le mani” le disse. I suoi occhi erano particolarmente sporgenti.

Ginny aprì delle bacchette ed iniziò a mangiare.

< Hermione mi ha raccontato che oggi Babbani festeggiano una festa creata appositamente per gl’innamorati.

Perciò sono tentata di fare un regalo a sorpresa alla mia Luna > rifletté.

Lovegood tornò dal bagno e notò che un chicco di riso era rimasto sulla guancia di Weasley. Si piegò in avanti e lo leccò, vedendola rabbrividire.

Le sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Anche tu sei più gustosa con un sapore orientale addosso” disse Luna.

Ginny le posò un bacio sulle labbra.

“Puoi assaggiarmi tutte le volte che vuoi” mormorò.


	10. Cuore spezzato a San Valentino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: Harry Potter, Severus/Lily: Severus ha preso un regalo a Lily per San Valentino, ma non ha il coraggio di darglielo;

Cuore spezzato a San Valentino

Severus infilò la mano nella tasca e trasse un cofanetto rosso, lo aprì e sorrise, vedendo che al suo interno c’era un anellino semplice. Sorrise, aveva la bocca nascosta dalla sciarpa con i colori serpeverde. Il suo naso pronunciavo usciva dalla stoffa, risultando adunco.

Richiuse il cofanetto e si avviò lungo il grande parco di Hogwarts.

< Finalmente questa volta mi dichiarerò. Devo trovare il coraggio di dirglielo, è da questa mattina che rimando.

Questo San Valentino dev’essere perfetto > pensò. Raggiunse Lily e sorrise raggiante.

Si fermò di colpo, vedendo che James raggiungeva correndo la giovane. Si piegava in avanti sorridendola e, passandole una mano tra i capelli vermigli, la traeva a sé, baciandola.

Lily chiuse gli occhi e ricambiò al bacio.

Severus avvertì una fitta al petto, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano liquidi.

James infilò un anello, decorato con una rosellina rossa, al dito di Lily.

“Buon San Valentino, amore” disse.

“Anche a te, tesoro” rispose Evans.

Severus gli diede la spalla e si allontanò con il capo chino, lanciò il cofanetto nel lago nero.

< Questa è la tua punizione per essere perennemente un codardo, come diceva tuo padre >.


	11. Patto oscuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il: We are out for prompt  
Prompt: Albus/Gellert: "l'amore è un tipo di magia. Potente. Estenuante. Oscuro."  
Scritta sentendo: omae wa mou (piano); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b-jGqCoCgos.

Patto oscuro

Gellert si piegò in avanti e accese una candela.

Albus, sdraiato su un fianco nel letto, lo guardava, febbricitante.

In diversi angoli della stanza erano abbandonati dei libri, parecchi erano sottolineati. Pergamene e piume d’oca tappezzavano la camera e anche le lenzuola del letto erano macchiate d’inchiostro verde acido.

"L'amore è un tipo di magia. Potente. Estenuante. Oscuro" sussurrò Gellert.

Albus si mordicchiò il labbro fino a farlo diventare vermiglio.

< Esattamente come te, ma hai dimenticato anche ‘dannatamente eccitante’ > pensò, arrossendo.

“Quello che ci lega va oltre ogni cosa, anche più di un voto infrangibile” spiegò Gellert. Estrasse l’oggetto che conteneva una goccia di sangue di entrambi.

[109].


	12. Il segreto della vipera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy ha sempre bullizzato Neville.  
Scritta per l’iniziativa di WW sulle fan-art.  
Prompt: https://www.facebook.com/writerswing/photos/gm.2671960666228231/2466198460148197/?type=3&theater&ifg=1.

Il segreto della vipera

Pansy sollevò la Mandragola e l’avvicinò a Neville, ridacchiando a vederlo diventare tutto rosso.

“Hai paura?! Guarda che hai le cuffie, non può farti svenire!” gli gridò.

Neville incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Non ti sento! Ti prego, non avvicinarmela! Mordono, sono pericolose!” gemette, alzando la voce fino a farsi dolore la gola.

< Lo trovo sempre così adorabile. Impacciato ed imbranato.

Ogni giorno si fa sempre più bello fisicamente, ma resta sempre il solito cuore puro.

Non penso che nessun altro potrebbe piacermi come lui > pensò Pansy.

Ron la spintonò, facendole cadere la mandragola nel vaso.

< Sempre i soliti insopportabili Serpeverde > borbottò mentalmente.

[108].


	13. Prigioniera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il: We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: Draco/Luna, romantico, angst: “se ci scoprissero ci ucciderebbero entrambi. Rischieresti davvero tutto per me?”.

Prigioniera

Draco si sedette accanto a Luna e le porse una ciotola con un pezzo di formaggio, facendole un sorriso storto.

I suoi occhi erano cerchiati da delle profonde occhiaie e il suo viso era incavato.

Luna si sporse in avanti, il suo vestito era lacero e sporco, la stoffa color girasole si era stinta e macchiata di sangue.

La ragazza afferrò il pezzo di formaggio e se lo portò alla bocca, addentandolo, mentre veniva scossa da tremiti. Alzò lo sguardo e fissò Malfoy con i suoi occhi sporgenti e vitrei.

“Se ci scoprissero ci ucciderebbero entrambi. Rischieresti davvero tutto per me?” domandò con un filo di voce.

Draco le prese la mano nella propria.

“Non c’è niente che non farei per la ‘mia luna’” sussurrò.


	14. Danzatrice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: Harry Potter| Draco/Luna | "Non sai mai chi ti può sorprendere ".

Danzatrice

Draco era seduto composto dietro il tavolo, le mani posate sul tovagliolo che gli copriva le gambe, la schiena ritta a contatto col sedile. I suoi occhi saettavano, nel seguire la giovane intenta a danzare.

Luna sorrideva, le labbra rosee piegate e luminose. I capelli color oro le ondeggiavano intorno al viso, aveva un fermacapelli a forma di girasole, del medesimo colore era il suo vestito leggero.

Draco sentiva il proprio battito cardiaco accelerato.

< Sembra una ninfa dei boschi. Si vede che ha la bellezza di una purosangue >. Scosse il capo. < Non dovrei pensare queste cose. Lei è così strana, piena di vita e… Io sono un mostro >. Si strinse il braccio, all’altezza del marchio nero ormai sbiadito, coperto dalle maniche lunghe della sua veste nera.

Luna si avvicinò al suo tavolo e si sporse in avanti.

“Dobbiamo festeggiare. Il Signore Oscuro è sconfitto, entrambi siamo liberi” disse.

Draco arrossì, guardandola in viso.

< Lei è l’unica che abbia capito che anche io ero ormai prigioniero in casa mia > pensò.

“Pensavo non sapessi ballare così bene. Mi sorprende questa tua dote” ammise.

Luna fece il giro del tavolo e lo prese per le mani, tirandolo in piedi.

“Non sai mai chi ti può sorprendere” gli disse, conducendolo con sé a danzare.


	15. In fuga dai paparazzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
Prompt: Harry Potter, Harry/Ginny -- È il loro anniversario e passano la sera a scappare dai paparazzi.  
Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Blow (Male Version); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ChMl_1JJ8H8.

In fuga dai paparazzi

Harry premette Ginny contro la parete, entrambi indossavano dei lunghi mantelli neri. Potter sporse la testa e vide i fotografi della Gazzetta del profeta correre via.

< Tutto questo è così eccitante> pensò la Weasley, respirando affannosamente.

Harry l’afferrò per la mano e tornò a correre lungo i vicoletti deserti, le pietre delle strade erano levigate ed umide. Potter si guardava intorno, facendo saettare i suoi occhi dalle iridi verde smeraldo. Si leccò le labbra, respirando dalle narici.

< Se ci smaterializziamo ci percepiranno. Gl’incantesimi per confondere gl’inseguitori che mi ha insegnato Hermione si riveleranno più utili > pensò, correndo.

“Sai… Non sono dei maghi oscuri…” esalò Ginny, rossa in volto.

Harry la trasse a sé e l’abbracciò, cullandola contro il proprio corpo.

“Non ho nessuna intenzione di passare il nostro primo anniversario in mezzo ai paparazzi” le disse.

Ginny si staccò da lui, continuando a stringere la sua mano con forza.

Harry aveva usato l’altra per estrasse la bacchetta, sussurrando alcuni incantesimi per celare la loro presenza.

“Quindi vuoi passarlo scappando da loro?” chiese Weasley.

Harry ghignò.

“Oh, non preoccuparti. Li semineremo prima che la luna sia sorta e poi avremo la notte tutta per noi” sussurrò seducente.

Ginny avvertì un brivido lungo la schiena.

“Ci conto” gli disse, facendogli un occhiolino.


	16. Looking Through Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Vedo con gli occhi tuoi (Looking Through Your Eyes) - La Spada Magica; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PcNkY3lLFyA.   
Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
Prompt: Harry&Luna (bromance) – “Vedere attraverso i tuoi occhi”

Looking Through Your Eyes

Harry si sedette accanto a Luna, sull’erba, al limitare della foresta proibita.

Il prato e gli alberi oscuri erano illuminati dalla luce del sole.

Luna si voltò verso il ragazzo al suo fianco, guardandolo con gli occhi sporgenti, dalle iridi azzurro chiaro.

“Cosa guardi?” domandò Potter.

Luna scrollò le spalle, rispondendo: “Temo qualcosa che vedo solo io”.

Harry le posò una mano sulla spalla, sorridendole.

“Sai, tu sei come una sorella per me. Sei speciale” ammise.

Luna s’illuminò, rispondendo: “Anche tu per me sei un fratello mancato”. Lo abbracciò con trasporto.

< Per lui non sono solo una tipa lunatica. Sento che posso finalmente fidarmi > pensò.

Harry le accarezzò la testa.

“Sai, per molto tempo ho vissuto in un mondo terribile. Per me era incredibile che esistesse un mondo della magia ed ora sono qui.

Eppure tu riesci a vedere ancora più a fondo in questo mondo. Vedi creature stupende e fantastiche, scopri cose che gli altri non conoscono.

Io credo fermamente che esista tutto quello che dici. Mi dispiace solo di non poterlo vedere anche io”. Sciolse l’abbraccio e cercò il suo sguardo. “Potresti raccontarmi cosa vedi nei dettagli?

Così potrò vederlo attraverso gli occhi tuoi”.

“Te lo prometto. Ti racconterò sempre tutto” rispose Lovegood, con dolcezza.


	17. Devi rinascere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - E.T (Male Version); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wXwUpn0dOCM.  
Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
Prompt: Harry&Luna (bromance) – “Vedere attraverso i tuoi occhi”

Devi rinascere

Severus strinse il cuscino, il sudore gli solcava il viso. Scalciò nel sonno, aggrovigliando la coperta argento e smeraldo. I suoi bassi gemiti risuonavano nel dormitorio.

Lucius, nel letto accanto al suo, spostò le tende del baldacchino e l’osservò.

“Lily” sentì Piton scandire il nome nitidamente. Il giovane aveva le gote arrossate, i capelli neri unticci gli aderivano al volto scavato.

Severus allungò le dita, sfiorando il comodino con il pollice.

< Il giorno in cui finalmente dimenticherai quella stupida Grifondoro assisterò alla tua rinascita.

Non è giusto che qualcuno con il tuo genio sia relegato al ruolo di seconda scelta, di zerbino, da qualcuno che utilizza solo le sue doti per il proprio tornaconto.

Meriti qualcuno che ti dia amore in cambio, come fa la mia Narcissa con me > pensò Malfoy.


	18. Merlo nella notte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto sentendo: Blackbird/The Beatles; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZvYUq9xRmvg.  
Partecipa a: We are out for prompt  
Prompt: Harry/Ron (Brotp) #1 Prendi queste ali rotte e impara a volare.

Merlo nella notte

_Prendi queste ali rotte e impara a volare_

Harry era seduto sul davanzale della finestra e guardava la neve cadere, imbiancando il grande parco di Hogwarts.

Ron si sistemò sul letto, avvicinandoglisi.

“Cosa guardi a quest’ora della notte?” domandò.

Potter gli rispose: “Ho intravisto un uccello illuminato dalla luce della luna. Forsa era Edvige o qualche altra civetta che tornava alla voliera”.

“Io spero fosse un merlo” disse Weasley.

Harry inarcò un sopracciglio, chiedendogli: “Un merlo?”.

Ron gli sorrise, passandosi una mano tra i capelli rossi.

“Sì, c’è una vecchia favola che mi leggeva mia madre che parla di un merlo. Quest’ultimo cantava nel cuore della notte per incitare gli uccelli a cui si erano spezzate le ali a tornare a volare una volta guariti” raccontò.

Harry ridacchiò, raddrizzandosi gli occhiali tondi.

“Sembra una storia davvero dolce e meno inquietante delle altre che ho sentito finora” gli rispose.

Ron si guardò i piedi.

“Sai per tutta la vita mi sono sentito un uccello rinchiuso in una gabbia. Ero solo l’ennesimo figlio di una famiglia numerosa, senza un soldo o ambizioni.

Ero così invidioso di te, tu eri ricco e sempre al centro dell’attenzione.

Crescendo ho capito quanto fossi stato sciocco. Tu ti sentivi solo e vedevi in me il fratello che non avevi mai avuto” raccontò.

Harry si grattò la guancia.

“Tu sei davvero un fratello per me. Sei cresciuto nel mondo della magia, mi hai insegnato così tante cose.

Senza di te non avrei capito neanche il funzionamento delle figurine delle cioccorane” ammise.

Ron gli afferrò la mano e la strinse.

“Guardando la mia famiglia attraverso ai tuoi occhi ho capito quanto fossi fortunato. Loro sono state le mie ali, mi hanno permesso di spiccare il volo.

Io sono un merlo che vola libero. Permettimi di farti librare in aria a tua volta” disse.

< So che alla fine sarei sempre tu quello che andrà avanti, ma ti accompagnerò in questa notte buia fino a che sarà possibile > pensò.

Harry lo abbracciò.

“Grazie.

Ti voglio bene” sussurrò.


	19. Dimenticata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
Prompt: #3 Conosco le battaglie dell’inseguire le ombre di ciò che vorresti essere. Adam Lambert – Broken open; Romione

Dimenticata

Ron udì dei singhiozzi, accese la luce del salotto e si affacciò.

Hermione si voltò di scatto, sorpresa, le lacrime le rigavano ancora il viso. Incassò il capo tra le spalle e si leccò le labbra.

“Scu-scusa… Non volevo svegliarti…” gemette.

Weasley negò col capo e raggiunse la moglie sedendosi accanto a lei.

“Non mi hai svegliato. Mi sono accorto che non eri venuta a letto” mormorò.

Hermione si sciolse i capelli e giocherellò col laccio, rispondendogli: “Oggi abbiamo finito tardi al Ministero. Avere una moglie come me dev’essere difficile”.

Ron l’abbracciò, cullandosela contro.

“Io sono orgoglioso del tuo essere diventata Ministro della Magia” ribatté. Le posò un bacio sulla fronte. “Cosa è successo?” domandò.

“Oggi i miei genitori hanno cominciato a ricordarsi di me. Ci sono voluti anni” esalò Hermione.

< Ho cancellato tutto il mio passato con le mie stesse mani. Ho privato mia madre e mio padre di ogni ricordo che mi riguardasse.

Da dopo la guerra, dentro di me si è spezzato qualcosa e i frammenti irrompono nei momenti più sbagliati nella mia vita > pensò.

Ron le posò un bacio delicato sulle labbra.

“Se non dovessero mai recuperarli del tutto? Quante cose io non posso ricordare. Avrò perso per sempre momenti importanti, sfumature del mio stesso essere.

Non saprò mai cosa posso realmente essere” proseguì Hermione.

Ron le promise: “Non ti permetterò mai più di affrontare un’esperienza così terribile da sola. Sarò sempre al tuo fianco”.

< Conosco le battaglie dell’inseguire le ombre di ciò che vorresti essere. Otterremo tutto, insieme, te lo giuro > pensò.


	20. La vita è fantastica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: E quando penso che sia finita, è proprio allora che comincia la salita.  
Antonello Venditti – Che fantastica storia è la vita; Harry/Ginny.   
Scritta su: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iWm4EwW-CPc; Che fantastica storia è la vita - Antonello Venditti.

La vita è fantastica

Harry era steso sull’erba accanto a Ginny, la ragazza gli posò la testa sulla spalla. I suoi capelli rossi facevano risaltare il suo viso spruzzato di efelidi.

“Quando ho sconfitto Voldemor… No, chiamiamolo col suo vero nome, era solo un uomo in fondo.

Quando ho fermato Tom, ho pensato che finalmente la mia vita sarebbe stata tranquilla.

E quando pensi che sia finita, è proprio allora che comincia la salita” raccontò Potter.

Ginny lo guardò.

“Perché lo dici col sorriso sulle labbra?” gli domandò.

Harry rispose: “Perché la vita è una storia fantastica”. I suoi occhi verde speranza brillavano alla luce delle stelle.

[103].


	21. La prospettiva degli atomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
Prompt: Dramione: anche il dolore è un’illusione, visto dalla prospettiva degli atomi, ma non per questo fa meno male

La prospettiva degli atomi

< L’ho sempre guardata.

Ricordo al primo anno, quando come me si isolava da sola a piangere. Quante volte avrei voluto parlarle, ma sapevo che facevamo parte di due mondi diversi.

Come avrei potuto spiegarlo a mio padre? A undici anni mi sembrava un ostacolo insormontabile > pensò Draco.

Si sfilò la maschera candida che indossava e la gettò tra le fiamme del camino.

< Al secondo anno, avevo così paura della Camera dei segreti. Non riuscivo a toglierle gli occhi di dosso.

Lei non mi notava neanche. Tranne quando la offendevo. In quel modo riuscivo ad avere tutte le sue attenzioni per me.

Non mi è dispiaciuto nemmeno il pugno che mi ha dato al terzo anno. Lei era coraggiosa come un leone, io terrorizzato come una biscia d’acqua > pensò.

Si sfilò il mantello nero e lo lasciò cadere a terra.

Hermione gli si avvicinò con passi lenti.

“Dimmi ancora che non ho colpe. Che essere un infiltrato dalla parte di Silente mi scagiona totalmente” esalò Malfoy. Si appoggiò contro la parete, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano il viso.

“Da un punto di vista razionale, il senso di colpa è assolutamente insignificante. Non è neanche qualcosa di regale, tangibile” disse Granger, abbracciandolo.

Draco gemette: “Anche il dolore è un’illusione, visto dalla prospettiva degli atomi, ma non per questo fa meno male”.


	22. Just a boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
Prompt: Harry Potter, Draco, all'ombra di cose troppo grandi  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kJJlflkGVWY; Draco + Hermione (Dramione) || Demons.

Just a boy

Draco cadde in ginocchio davanti allo specchio, gridando con tutta la sua forza, fino a farsi andare via la voce. I suoi capelli biondo argentei erano aggrovigliati e gli finivano davanti al viso pallido e scavato.

Mirtilla lo guardava con aria triste. Piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i codini.

“I-io… volevo solo… rendere orgoglioso mio padre…” gemette.

< Quando sono stato stupido. Facevo il bulletto e non mi rendevo conto del dolore che procuravo.

La mia vita è finita sottosopra. Niente segue più le regole di ciò che conoscevo. Ho messo in dubbio ogni cosa >.

Afferrò la saponetta ed iniziò a sfregarsi il marchio oscuro sul braccio, cercando spasmodicamente di lavarlo via. Il segno magico, che si muoveva, rimaneva vivido. La pelle si arrossò, graffiandosi.

Draco diede un calcio al lavandino delle ragazze con furia. I suoi occhi erano arrossati.

< Voldemort non è il campione dei purosangue! Non è nient’altro che un folle!

Ed io… io sono solo maledetto ragazzino schiacciato dall’ombra di cose troppo grandi per lui > pensò.


	23. Colleghi Auror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta col prompt di G.H.: #2, Neville/Draco, Draco era diventato un auror dopo la scuola e sorprendentemente anche Neville ed era stata una sorpresa quando si erano ritrovati colleghi.  
"Senti, non voglio pestarti i piedi e prenderti per il culo. Voglio solo sbattere dentro questo Mangiamorte di merda, Paciock."

Colleghi Auror

Paciock si passò la mano tra i capelli lisci, aggrottando la fronte.

“Malfoy, non mi avevano detto che saresti stato tu il mio collega” disse astioso.

Draco abbassò lo sguardo e si leccò le labbra, inumidendole.

“Lo so, nessuno si sarebbe aspettato che sarei diventato un Auror”. Incrociò le braccia al petto, tentando un sorriso. “In realtà entrambi siamo stati una sorpresa per i nostri compagni ad Hogwarts, vero?” domandò.

Paciock fece una smorfia.

“Mi avevano detto che eri uno specialista di menti criminali. Suppongo che sia per via di tuo padre” disse secco.

< Mi hai umiliato e bullizzato per anni. Pensi davvero che ti permetterò di dimostrarti nuovamente superiore a me? > pensò. “O di tua ‘zia’ Bellatrix”.

Malfoy sospirò.

< Mi merito tutto questo > pensò.

"Senti, non voglio pestarti i piedi e prenderti per il culo. Voglio solo sbattere dentro questo Mangiamorte di merda, Paciock" disse con sincerità.

Paciock lo guardò in viso, dicendogli: “Sembri averla presa sul personale”.

Malfoy chinò il capo e sospirò.

“Direi. Quel maledetto ha torturato e ucciso delle ragazzine.

Niente può giustificare di privare qualcuno della sua vita. Figuriamoci un innocente”.

< Il professor Silente mi conosceva molto più di quanto credessi > pensò.


	24. Offerta di pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seguito di: Colleghi Auror  
Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
Prompt: Neville/Draco, Draco era diventato un auror dopo la scuola e sorprendentemente anche Neville ed era stata una sorpresa quando si erano ritrovati colleghi + "Stavo scherzando" + offerta di pace

Offerta di pace

“Allora, ‘lo dirai a tuo padre’?” domandò Neville.

Draco si allontanò la bistecca di drago dall’occhio nero e alzò lo sguardo, con aria confusa.

“Come?” chiese.

Paciock scoppiò a ridere e gli si sedette accanto nella carrozza incantata.

“Stavo scherzando.

Sai, ti devo ringraziare. Mi hai guardato le spalle per tutto il tempo” ammise.

Malfoy fece un sorriso tirato.

“Dovevo essere proprio un disco rotto a scuola. Volevo a tutti i costi l’approvazione di mio padre, gli dicevo tutto. Ero praticamente la sua copia” esalò.

Neville mormorò: “Avevi l’approvazione di Piton. Con te si comportava come un rapace col suo pulcino, con me come la sua preda.

Ti invidiavo, un po’. Anch’io avrei voluto un adulto che mi proteggesse, inoltre eri grandioso con le pozioni”.

Malfoy si grattò il collo.

“Quell’idiota di Lumacorno ci ha quasi fatti bocciare entrambi. Non so proprio come siamo riusciti ad avere la media giusta” brontolò.

Neville ridacchiò.

“Sì, quel tipo era assurdo. Però ce la siamo cavata”.

Draco guardò fuori dalla finestrella della carrozza i negozi magici che si susseguivano.

“Siamo una buona squadra. Siamo riusciti a prendere quel maledetto assassino” mormorò.

Neville gli rispose: “Mi dispiace per il tuo occhio nero”.

“Senti, ti va se come offerta di pace t’invito a cena?” domandò Draco. Rimettendosi la bistecca sanguinante sull’occhio.

Paciock rifletté, massaggiandosi il mento.

“Ci sto” accettò.

< Si porta una borsa in cui c’è di tutto come faceva Hermione. Mi ha davvero sorpreso vederlo tirare fuori una delle bistecche che usava sempre Hagrid.

Non pensavo fosse cambiato così tanto da essere così irriconoscibile > pensò.


	25. I’m not gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: PROMPT DI SCORTA, WEEK #6  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Prompt: W6) Mistaken for Gay  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XjVKHZ_F4zo; Nightcore - WTF [NMV].

I’m not gay

“Come devo dirtelo. Io non sono gay” si lamentò Cedric infilando le mani in tasca. Raggiunse una roccia con un calcio e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Hai detto ad Harry di farsi un bagno di notte nel bagno dei prefetti. Ultimamente ci vai sempre e solo tu lì…” gli fece notare Cho.

Cedric arrossì, rispondendole: “Sì, ma…”.

Cho ticchettò con il dito sulla sua guancia.

“Tutti sanno che gli piaccio. Da quando c’è in giro la voce tu vieni sempre a parlarmi di lui.

Sei l’unico contento che anche lui sia un partecipante al torneo Tre Maghi per Hogwarts, quando chiunque altro sarebbe arrabbiato per essere stato privato del suo momento di gloria” proseguì ad enumerare.

Cedric roteò gli occhi.

“Sì, però…” tentò nuovamente.

Cho proseguì: “Nessuno ti ha mai visto con una ragazza, non hai neanche amiche donne. Sei un così bel ragazzo, non ha senso che tu non sia mai uscito con nessuno di sesso femminile da quando vieni ad Hogwarts…”.

“Non sono gay! Sono innamorato di te!” la interruppe bruscamente Cedric.

Cho lo guardò con aria frastornata.

Cedric si sporse e le prese la mano nella propria: “Non sono mai uscito con nessuno perché mi piaci tu. Siamo cresciuti insieme perché i nostri genitori lavorano entrambi al Ministero. La mia vita è cambiata quando hai deciso di sederti nello stesso scompartimento con me al nostro primo viaggio per Hogwarts”. Riprese fiato. “Ti chiedo sempre di Harry perché sono geloso e lo sto aiutando con le prove solo perché gli devo un favore”.

Cho mormorò: “Quindi io non ti servo come fidanzata paravento per nascondere la tua omosessualità?”.

Cedric chiuse gli occhi e la baciò con passione.

Cho ricambiò, assaporando il bacio, chiudendo gli occhi a sua volta, sollevando la gamba.


	26. Rincuorato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
Prompt: "I miei capelli sembravano ridicoli."

Rincuorato

“Non avrei dovuto andare al colloquio vestito in quel modo. Avevo l’aria più sciocca del solito. Sicuramente la Mc Grannit sceglierà qualcun altro come professore” gemette Neville.

Luna fece un giro con la bacchetta, incantando un cucchiaio di legno perché girasse la crema che si stava cucinando in una grande pentola di ghisa.

“Amore, non dire così. Non solo tu sei il più qualificato per quel posto, ma eri anche ben sistemato. Ti ricordo che avevi la tua cravatta migliore” gli rispose.

Neville raggiunse un divanetto e vi si lasciò ricadere allargando le braccia.

"I miei capelli sembravano ridicoli" piagnucolò.

Luna utilizzò la magia per aprire una finestra e gli si avvicinò, si piegò in avanti e gli sorrise.

“Devi avere fiducia in te stesso” gli ricordò.

Neville le sorrise. “Tu credi davvero tanto in te. Grazie di darmi coraggio”.

Luna si alzò in piedi.

“In realtà non mi limito a quello. Voglio anche tirarti su di morale, ti sto cucinando una cenetta coi fiocchi”. Aveva i capelli raccolti dietro la testa con un fermaglio fatto col sughero.

Neville le sorrise a sua volta.

“Sto già meglio” sussurrò.


	27. Primi approcci con l’intimità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
Prompt: Romione  
"Pensi ... pensi che vada bene?"

Primi approcci con l’intimità

“Pensi… pensi che vada bene?” domandò Ron, rosso in volto. “I-insomma… sono parecchio agitato… Non voglio deluderti” sussurrò.

Hermione gli prese la mano nella propria e se la portò al fianco, obbligandolo ad accarezzarla.

“Andrà benissimo” lo rassicurò. I suoi capelli castani ricadevano aggrovigliati sul cuscino. Indossava solo l’intimo ed era stesa su un fianco sul letto, il lenzuolo era appallottolato all’altezza dei suoi piedi sottili.

Ron le slacciò il reggiseno con dita tremanti.

< Miseriaccia! > pensò, mentre lo sguardo ricadeva sui seni di lei. Le sue gote in fiamme erano spruzzate di efelidi e la punta delle sue orecchie era in ebollizione. < Non posso credere che una donna così meravigliosa e perfetta sia mia moglie! >. Aveva la bocca secca e la gola, arida, gli ardeva.

Hermione gli sorrise rassicurante.

Pensando: < Trovo adorabile quando è così timido >.


End file.
